


Tag You're It

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: I think I was high when I wrote this...





	Tag You're It

Magnus could barely see where he was going. He was drunk and it takes a lot to get Magnus drunk. He was swerving on both side of the rode. Magnus saw a flash of something and heard a thud.   
Magnus got out of the car, and oh my God, he killed a man! Magnus opened the back door and picked up the guy and tossed him inside. Magnus wasn't thinking clearly and he was bound to pass out any minute now. Magnus got back in the car and sped home.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Morning came and Magnus fell out of bed. He could barely remember anything from last night. After throwing up for awhile, Magnus cleaned up, and got himself some breakfast. That's when he heard the pounding and a faint "Help! Help!" Coming from downstairs.   
Magnus walked down to the basement and he saw a tall, handsome, black haired, blue eyed young man. It started coming back to him, he hit this guy with his car and kidnapped him.


End file.
